


Used

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [13]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You end up meeting Unity and things couldn't be more hurtful.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment you met Unity you felt your stomach drop. Hearing Rick saying that this was his ex was something else. You just looked at -- them, it, her, him? You didn't even know.

And then the moment when Rick introduced you as his friend, you felt your heart drop.

His friend? After everything that the two of you had been through. All the emotional turmoil and sexual encounters, Rick only called you his friend.

And there you sat beside Summer, Morty on a balcony. You sighed, sitting there on a chair. You looked out into the sky and sighed.

"Is everything okay [Name]?"

Unity asked holding out a tray that had a drink for you. You looked at Unity with a frown.

"No. I'm not."

You told Unity. You refused the ice drink and sat there on the edge of the chair. Unity frowned looking at you.

"What is wrong?"

Unity asked Summer as they looked at you as you got up and wandered off to the balcony. Summer glanced at you for a moment before she looked at Unity.

"Grandpa and her are kinda a thing."

Summer told the thing. Unity's eyes widened as she looked at Summer. Unity made an awkward shift over to you, and seemed very timid then.

"They -- they are?"

It questioned. Summer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, yesh, we've only caught them in a gross lip lock about a dozen or more so times. Like, that's my cousin and my grandpa. Ew."

"Wait, what? Your grandfather's granddaughter?"

"Ew, gross no. Cousin theough marraige."

Morty spoke up after sipping on his drink. Unity frowned deeply and had one of their bodies walk over to stand beside you. It was a female body.

"[Name]? Are you and Rick really... together?"

She asked. You looked at her and scoffed.

"Apparently not."

You told her with a shrug. I mean, it's not like he cares. He has me go with Summer and Morty while he's doing God know what with you."

The words burned your throat. You figured that as soon as Rick had told you all that Unity and he use to date that shit was going to go South very fast.

Unity rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at you.

"He's not... he's not doing anything..."

"Bullshit. I know Rick."

You told her. She sighed and held her hand out. You glanced at her and looked down to her hand.

"Come with me."

She told you. You raised a brow and scoffed, refusing her hand but walking away with her as she walked you to the building where Rick was. You went wide eyed at all the drunk people stumbling around. Your mouth agape at the mess that had been made.

And then you seen Rick lounging on the coucb, fully clothed, laughing and drinking a bottle.

"H-Hey! There she is!"

Unity's female major body called out tossing her hands up in the air and yelling. You blinked slowly and seen Rick laughing as he wobbled toward you.

He was drunk.

"Hey -- hey sexy, heard you were -- heard you were worried I was getting -- getting my rocks off with Unity here."

Rick said swaying as he leaned up against you for support. You frowned deeply, angry that the thing had told him that. Crossing your arms over your chest you looked away from Rick. He laughed.

"Awe shit, babe, was she right?"

He asked leaning closer to your ear as he took your lobe between his teeth. You bit your bottom lip and attempted to shove him off, but he didn't budge.

"Jeez I -- I didn't think that titles mattered to someone like -- someone like you. B-b-but hey! If you wanna stick the old dating tag on this foxy grandpa be my guest."

He said his lips moving from your ear to your mouth. You gasped as Rick started to make out with you in front of his ex. Your eyes widened as you felt his hands fall onto your butt and he pulled you into his errection.

Your eyes shut quickly, not wanting to see all the wandering, intoxicated eyes watching the two of you.

"R-Rick -- "

You gasped pulling away from him. You could taste the alcohol on his tongue as he had shoved it inside your mouth. He gave you a confused look after the fact you shoved him back.

"Y--You honestly e-expect me to believe that -- that someone as, as, as arrogant as yourself would be -- would be faithful to someone like me! Do I look stupid to you Rick!"

You shouted, your throat burning as you shoved him away. The tears came trickling dowe the sides of your cheeks as you stood there angry with him.

"W-w-What are you -- "

"About fifteen different colones and perfumes are all over your lab coat, Rick! I'm not fucking stupid!! So stop acting like I am!"

You screamed. Unity looked at you horrificly and Rick didn't wear an expression.

You knew Unity was lying to you the moment that it told you Rick wasn't doing anything.

"Now, open up the damn portal so I can go home! You seem to be having a great time here with Unity so you can just fuck off! I dont know why I ever wasted my time loving seone like you!! I never want to see you again, you piece of shit asshole! You can -- you can die a bitter old man for all I fucking care!"

You screamed, your voice echoing off the walls. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, and nobody did anything as they all watched you having an emotional break down.

Rick didn't say anything as he finally moved and cleared some bottles out of the way and shot open a portal home. You didn't take a single glance back at Rick as you walked through the hole.

You were in your bedroom now as the portal closed up behind you.

Biting your bottom lip you collapsed against the side of your bed crying as your knees buckled beneath you.

Never before had you felt so used.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole part is just me ripping my heart out and smearing it all over the place

You had about fifteen voice mails from Morty. All of them seemingly more and more concerned. They went on talking about how when Rick returned home he just didn't seem like himself. He was different and Morty couldn't figure out why.

He figured it had to do something with you since it had been about a week since you showed up at their place.

You refused to come over. You had been over nearly everyday for one reason or another but now that stopped, and you found yourself locked away in your room most days crying yourself to sleep.

You just couldn't believe that your Rick, the overly possessive and dominate man, would ever even thing about having anyone else when he showed you time and time again how much he cared about you.

It was then your vision was covered with a green light. Laying on your stomach on your bed you watched as Rick stepped through the portal. You didn't move as you laid there just looking at him.

He looked at you, seeing that you looked like a complete fucking mess -- looking the way he felt.

"Hey."

He greeted only for you to not say anything but slowly rolled over to face the wall beside your bed, away from Rick.

"[Name]... look I'm sorry, I -- I didn't mean for shit to go as far as they did."

"You're only sorry you got caught."

You whispered, your back still facing him. Rick rubbed the back of his neck before he dropped his hands and put them in his lab coat.

"Okay, you're right. I fucked Unity, and at the time didn't care about anything else than that... but looking back on it, I know it was a stupid mistake and it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry."

He told you hoping to get through to you somehow, someway. But his words didn't help. If anything they made you even more angry and hurt.

"Go away, Rick."

"I love you, [Name]."

He said hurt. You closed your eyes as you bit your bottom lip trying to keep from crying.

"I -- I do. I really do. Jeez, you think I would be sure an asshole while we're on adventures if I didn't care the way I do? I love you. You're the woman that puts up with all my crazy ass shit and makes me better."

He told you as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of your bed beside your head.

"You think if I didn't, I would have just left you when our reality turned to shit? Or the fact that I made a tracker to know where you were at all times and that you were safe? Or erase your memory -- "

"You erased my memory!?"

You snapped rolling over and sitting up. Rick shut his mouth quickly as you glared at him.

"Seriously! You erased my fucking memory! Of what! What did you erase Rick! Is this not the first time you've fucked someone else -- did I happen to walk in on that and in order to keep me around you -- "

"You were raped."

You shut your mouth quickly. Blinking rapidly as you looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, one of my other demensions rape you, and it wasn't -- it wasn't pretty either. It broke you. It tore you up. You were... you were going to leave me."

He told you. You looked at him shocked and then looked down to the floor.

"So... you did it to keep me around?"

"No. I did it so you'd stop being in pain. You were hurt, broken beyond repair. You weren't sleeping and hardly eating. I was afraid you... You'd do something stupid."

"Like kill myself with a plasma ray disruptor?"

You questioned causing Rick's own eyes to widen. He looked at you, how had you known about his near suicide after your fight with him?

"The last message Morty left on my phone was him telling me his suspicions of you trying to kill yourself. He found the shards of the broken bulbs you use for the power supply to it. Two were used, there was only one pile of ash."

You told him causing him to look away when you looked up at him.

"Jesus, Rick... you really were going to kill yourself?"

You questioned giving a breathy sigh as you looked back down to the floor. You closed your eyes and put your hands over your face. Sniffling, you ran your fingers back through your hair.

"I'll come back."

You told him causing the older man to look at you shocked.

"I'll come back around. Don't expect things to just fall back into the norm. I'm still upset with you, and you told me you loved me in the most shitty way possible... but I can't have you dying because of me."

You sighed.

"Beth would never forgive me if she found out I caused it."

You said looking over at him. Both of your eyes were bloodshot red. Both from crying more than likely. But you weren't going to comment on it. Not now at least. You went and scratched your forehead sighing again.

"You know, I always assumed I'd be the one having the mental break down and trying to take the easy way out... not you."

You told him blinking slowly.

"So, if I ever hear that you attempt that again, I'll kill myself and come find you in the afterlife and kick your ass. Understood."

You told Rick. He nodded as he looked at you. He cleared his throat and stood up from your bed.

"Well I better -- I better get back."

"Right. I'll call Morty and tell him everything's fine and he can stop worrying about his grandpa."

You said standing up off the bed as well. Rick opened the portal and hesitated. Turning back around to face you he just looked at you, watching as you pulled up your contacts list.

Rick couldn't help but give a small, sad grin before he turned toward the portal and walked through.


	3. Chapter 3

You belched from your beer.

You were currently using Rick's workshop to make something while he was out doing something else with Morty.

It had been about a week since you'd been back over almost daily at the Smith's place and yet things still weren't back to normal. You had refused any invitation to go on an adventure with Rick, which left it up to Morty or Summer.

You were more than fine with it however. You had the radio you had bought playing in the background listening to your favorite music while you worked. A beer - and a few empty - bottle beside you as you put together your little test invention.

Being busy building your little project you heard a portal opened and you glanced up for a split second before you spoke and looked back down at your work.

"Wow, you two look like shit."

You told them as Morty seemed wide eyed and mute for the moment. You took the soldering gun and pressed it to tip of the barrel of the gun.

Hearing the garage door open and close you then heard the music click off you had been listening to while working. You put the gun down and turned to look up at Rick.

"I was listening to -- "

You were cut short of your words as Rick's lips crashed down onto yours in a heated and overly desperate kiss. You grunted being pulled up from the chair and your body laid back against the work table after Rick cleared everything off with his arm, it all went crashing to the floor.

You wanted to be mad. You really, really wanted to be mad. But with not having touched Rick at all in about two weeks your body, and will power, we're slowly caving.

It was then you kissed back. Your fingers threading through his wild hair. You tugged back on it causing Rick to stop kissing you for a moment.

"What are you -- "

"I love you."

He said in a soft but yet strong tone. You blinked slowly looking up at him shocked and dazed from the kiss. You felt his hands grab the sides of your face and his thumb ran over your bottom lip.

"I fucking love you, [Name]."

He told you again seeing you in such a state he needed to repeat it to make sure you heard him. You closed your gaping mouth and just looked up at him.

You hadn't expected to hear that, or for this to happen, the moment he appeared in the garage.

You swallowed the frog in your throat as you gave a breathy sigh through your mouth.

"Rick..."

You said softly only for his lips to come back down onto yours. You moaned feeling him pressing himself to you.

And then you knew you couldn't fight it anymore. No matter how hard you wanted to stay mad at Rick for everything he did to you by loosing your faith in him with Unity, you just weren't the type of person who couldn't constantly hate him.

No matter how used he made you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first to admit that the episode with Unity is always so hard for me to watch. From the time he flirts with her, to the sex, and then overall the attempted suicide it always upsets me so much.
> 
> I hope this was up to your reading standards.
> 
> Stay turned for the next installment!


End file.
